


Drabble Weekend (31/07-2/08/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Midorima/Kise<br/>Cap.2: Nezumi/Shion<br/>Cap.3: Nezumi/Shion<br/>Cap.4: Himuro/Kise<br/>Cap.5: Kuramochi/Haruichi <br/>Cap.6: Furuya & fem!Haruichi<br/>Cap.7: Kuramochi/Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. midorima/kise

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=889297231130141&set=oa.878535785556124&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Fscontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net%2Fhphotos-xpt1%2Fv%2Ft1.0-9%2F11709633_889297231130141_5369298500909947470_n.jpg%3Foh%3D15aa5a1648b56b15fdf0e309ceb55507%26oe%3D56430C2D&size=500%2C500) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima/Kise - stella caduta

Midorima è sinceramente infastidito dalle continue chiacchiere della sua compagna di viaggio, ma come può farla tacere? Si possono zittire le stelle senza rischiare di attirare la sfortuna? Non è sicuro di voler rischiare, ma questa Ryouko, questa ragazza che dice di essere una stella e di essersi slogata la caviglia cadendo dal cielo, lo sta spingendo al limite della sopportazione.  
La sua esagerata bellezza non aiuta, oltretutto, perché Midorima non sa come interagire con le persone in generale e con quelle belle è perfino peggio, e non riesce a guardarla senza arrossire violentemente. È una situazione imbarazzante, oltre che sfinente.  
"Midorimacchi? Possiamo fare una pausa?" la sente chiedere dopo qualche lungo minuto di silenzio con una voce strana, e Midorima si volta verso di lei senza pensarci, sgranando gli occhi quando nota il pallore del suo viso e dandosi dell'idiota perché ha stupidamente guardato oltre il fatto che fosse ferita e l'ha fatta camminare per troppo a lungo con una caviglia slogata; dove ha lasciato il cervello?  
Annuisce soltanto, però, un gesto secco dettato dall'irritazione per il suo stesso comportamento sconsiderato, e individua in fretta uno spiazzo tra gli alberi poco lontano dal sentiero su cui stanno camminando; le offre un braccio, sentendosi avvampare quando la stella lo accetta e sposta parte del suo peso contro di lui per farsi aiutare a spostarsi verso la piccola radura.  
Midorima la fa sedere, sostenendola con una mano sulla vita e l'altra stretta tra le sue, prima di inginocchiarsi di fronte a lei chiedendole di mostrargli la caviglia ferita; Ryouko sorride del suo rossore, ma è un sorriso tirato e dolorante, e fa ciò che le ha chiesto prima di guardare verso il cielo e lasciare che la tristezza si impossessi dei suoi lineamenti. Midorima non lo ammetterà mai, ma ha ascoltato tutto ciò che la stella gli ha detto e sa che le manca la sua casa, la sua famiglia, e ha la certezza che anche Ryouko manchi loro; forse si sbaglia, forse si sente così soltanto perché è un semplice essere umano, ma conosce questa ragazza da appena due giorni e sa che quando le loro strade si separeranno la sua assenza sarà devastante, quindi non gli sembra impossibile che per le altre stelle, le sue sorelle e compagne di vita, sia lo stesso.  
"Sei un uomo gentile, Midorimacchi," la sente dire, quella notte, dopo aver perso la battaglia contro la stanchezza ed essersi coricato accanto a lei per riposare, e finge di non averla sentita; si addormentata con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, e con le sue lunghe e sottili dita tra i capelli.


	2. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi/Shion - Post-distruzione del muro, Shion fa fatica ad addormentarsi, ora che si ritrova a dormire da solo in un letto tutto per lui.

Shion ha scoperto che c'è troppo silenzio dentro la sua stanza per riuscire ad addormentarsi, e troppo rumore sulla strada sotto la sua finestra; mancano un respiro che accompagna il suo e una presenza familiare nel suo letto, soprattutto.  
Non pensava di essere diventato così dipendente dalla presenza fisica di Nezumi al suo fianco durante la notte, ma sono passati due mesi dalla distruzione del muro e nonostante non abbia più incubi ricorrenti su ciò che è successo (sulla montagna di cadaveri che ha scalato, soprattutto, e sulla vita che ha preso da quella guardia, nonostante non se ne penta e se la situazione si ripresentasse lo farebbe di nuovo) continua a non riuscire a prendere sonno fino a notte inoltrata o prima mattina; è l'unica spiegazione possibile.  
Non sa quando Nezumi tornerà da lui, ma è sicuro che solo in quel momento, quando avrà il suo corpo vicino sul materasso e il suono del suo respiro nelle orecchie, tornerà a dormire senza fatica, serenamente.


	3. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi/Shion, "Gli sei mancato, lo sai."

Shion non si aspettava di vederla arrivare nella nuova città insieme a Nezumi, ma è felice di riconoscere il volto di Inukashi accanto a quello del ragazzo; i suoi modi bruschi gli sono mancati, tanto quanto la sua abitudine di sputtanare Nezumi ogni volta che può.  
Quel giorno c'è una certa morbidezza nei suoi occhi, però, che a Shion ricorda vagamente l'espressione che aveva quella volta che gli ha parlato di sua madre.  
"Gli sei mancato, sai?" gli dice, dopo essersi abbuffata come ormai d'abitudine con i dolci che sono rimasti in panificio a fine giornata, e Shion sorride.  
"Lo so," risponde soltanto, togliendo il piatto vuoto dal tavolo e pensando ha tutte le notti che ha trascorso sveglio e a fissare il soffitto con il volto di Nezumi e il suo ultimo bacio in mente.


	4. himuro/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro/Kise - "Non ho mai fatto qualcosa come questa, prima."

"Non ho mai fatto qualcosa come questa, prima," commenta Himuro, fissando il fotografo e i suoi assistenti con la sua solita faccia da poker; a Kise basta solo un'occhiata per sapere a cosa sta pensando, però, e sbuffa una breve risata.  
"Abituati in fretta, servizi così sono più frequenti di quanto pensi per questa rivista," risponde, sistemando il costume che indossa per stare un po' più comodo e ignorando con maestria le occhiate velenose dello staff che l'ha vestito e truccato per l'occasione; rispetta il loro lavoro, certo, ma nessuno può pretendere che rimanga per più di dieci minuti senza sistemarsi gli abiti per stare più comodo. Ha lo sguardo del suo nuovo collega su di sé, adesso, e coglie la sorpresa (e il pizzico di orrore) sul suo volto; un'altra risata sfugge dal suo controllo, e se sapesse di poterla passare liscia gli scompiglierebbe i capelli per prenderlo un po' in giro.  
"Pare che al pubblico piaccia vedere bei ragazzi travestiti da animali," spiega soltanto, scrollando le spalle e allungando una mano per picchiettare con l'indice il cerchietto munito di orecchie nere da micio che l'altro indossa. "Abituati in fretta, è l'unico modo per sopravvivere a queste cose."


	5. kuramochi/haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuramochi/Haruichi - convivenza, "Abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo divano."

È successo tutto talmente in fretta che ci hanno messo qualche lunghissimo minuto per capire esattamente cos'era accaduto. E adesso stanno ridendo istericamente entrambi, perché è assurdo e probabilmente un brutto presagio che il divano si sia sfondato proprio durante il loro primo giorno di convivenza. Nel bel mezzo di una partita al videogioco preferito di Haruichi, per fortuna, non mentre stavano facendo... altro.  
È Haruichi il primo a calmarsi abbastanza da parlare, e Kuramochi adesso ha le lacrime agli occhi perché, diavolo, davvero?  
"Credo che abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo divano."  
"Dici?"


	6. furuya & fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuya & Haruichi - "Credo in te."

Furuya è nervoso, Haruichi lo vede perfettamente nel modo in cui le sue sopracciglia sono appena aggrottate e nel modo in cui stringe le labbra in una maniera che gli ha visto fare poche volte da quando l'ha conosciuto.  
È piuttosto sicura che non sia dovuto alla partita che stanno per giocare contro la squadra favorita del torneo, comunque, ed è questo che la lascia vagamente confusa; cos'altro potrebbe innervosirlo, al momento? Non le risulta che sia successo qualcosa al di fuori del baseball che possa averlo fatto preoccupare in qualche modo, o per lo meno non le ha detto niente a riguardo.  
"Satoru-kun?" lo chiama, posandogli una mano sul braccio in un gesto quasi di conforto, qualcosa che si scopre spesso a fare quando c'è lui di mezzo, e il ragazzo abbassa subito lo sguardo su di lei, ammorbidendo la linea delle labbra nel piccolo sorriso che dedica solo a lei fin da quando si sono avvicinati tanto alla fine del primo anno. "Va tutto bene?" gli chiede, preoccupata, e l'altro annuisce all'istante, di riflesso, prima di cambiare idea e scuotere un poco la testa. Haruichi sorride, grata della sua sincerità, e piega un poco la testa per spronarlo a parlare.  
"C'è... c'è una cosa che vorrei fare. Ma non sono sicuro di essere in grado di farla," confessa, l'espressione nervosa che torna a fare capolino sul suo volto, e la ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia, ignorando per il momento la voce di Sawamura che la sta chiamando urlando da dove l'ha lasciato a parlare con il suo nuovo catcher qualche minuto prima.  
"Certo che lo sei," ribatte, con sicurezza nonostante non sappia di cosa l'altro stia parlando, perché è di lui che si tratta e Furuya è in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa se lo desidera davvero. "Non so di cosa si tratta, ma so che puoi farla. Non so quanto ti possa essere utile saperlo, ma credo in te, Satoru-kun, credo che tu sia più che in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa," continua, tornando a sorridere e sentendosi arrossire come sempre, e Furuya distoglie lo sguardo imbarazzato, spingendola involontariamente a ridacchiare. "Facciamo un patto: se vinciamo questa partita allora farai ciò che vuoi fare sapendo di poterlo fare, e se perdiamo... be', non succederà. Quindi lo farai e basta. Andata?"  
Furuya sbuffa una risata sorpresa, ma annuisce con sicurezza.  
"Andata. Vinceremo," dice.  
"Vinceremo," ripete Haruichi, posandosi le mani sui fianchi e gonfiando il petto con aria semiseria. "E poi tu farai ciò che vuoi fare senza pensarci due volte."  
Furuya annuisce di nuovo. Non sarà facile, ma le dirà ciò che vuole dirle, perché Haruichi crede in lui ed è un ottimo motivo per provare.


	7. kuramochi/haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuramochi/Haruichi - nuovo compagno di stanza.

Kuramochi non pensava che il suo nuovo compagno di stanza sarebbe stato così rumoroso; non è un problema, ovviamente, ha tutta l'intenzione di mettere in riga la matricola il prima possibile, ma dopo aver trascorso un anno con Ryousuke è strano avere una persona così esuberante in dormitorio con lui.  
Haruichi sbuffa soltanto una risata mentre sistema i vestiti nell'armadio della sua stanza, ascoltando le sue chiacchiere e lamentele nello smontare bagagli e scatole; facile per lui prenderlo in giro, è finito in stanza con il suo migliore amico, un'altra matricola, e Furuya è tutto fuorché rumoroso ed esuberante. È un po' un ghiacciolo, sinceramente, ma Kuramochi ha visto l'affetto immenso che prova per il suo ragazzo, e gli è subito piaciuto, perché chiunque tenga così tanto a Haruichi non può non piacergli.  
"Avanti, non può essere così male," commenta il ragazzo, chiudendo l'anta dell'armadio facendo attenzione a non sbatterla, dopo aver riempito ordinatamente la sua metà di spazio; durerà poco, di sicuro, Kuramochi è certo che gli abiti dei due si mischieranno presto, probabilmente durante le prime due giornate.  
"No? Sawamura non è in grado di abbassare la voce, mai," ribatte, ripiegando lo scatolone che ha vuotato e infilandolo sotto il suo letto; la camera non è grande, come la sua, poco più di tre metri quadri con i due letti attaccati ai muri e un corridoio di meno di un metro tra loro, ma almeno non hanno la moquette. Kuramochi odia la moquette (e nella sua nuova stanza chiaramente c'è, che fortuna!); è piuttosto sicuro che trascorrerà più notti qua che nella sua camera.  
"Oh? Mi ricorda qualcuno," dice l'altro con un tono che suggerisce che abbia le sopracciglia sollevate, e Kuramochi sbuffa incrociando le braccia al petto e imbronciandosi come un bambino. "Hai imparato a moderarti solo dopo essere finito in stanza con Aniki, prima eri terribile," continua, ridacchiando della sua espressione, e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi per baciare via il suo broncio; Kuramochi gli posa subito le mani sui fianchi, tirandoselo addosso finché non c'è più spazio tra i loro corpi, e per il momento decide di ignorare le sue prese in giro e l'esistenza del suo nuovo e casinista compagno di stanza. Potrà finalmente vedere Haruichi ogni giorno, ed è una consolazione più che sufficiente.


End file.
